Pigment Color Pretty Cure
Pigment Color Pretty Cure is a spin off series by StarQueen22 to Pretty Cure Color. The main Cures are reborn versions of the Dark Cures from the first Color Movie. Story When the land of insperiration is attacked by the thinners, the Prince, Navy and Sir Topaz go to earth to find the cures but are surprised to see the ones who are picked were once dark cures. Now the fate of both their worlds lie in the hands of 8 girls. Pretty Cures and Mascots Riho Andrews/'Cure Currant' Voiced by: Yuka Hirasawa (Japanese) Linda Cardellini (English) A 14 year old hard headed yet sweet girl with a protective streak of Mary. She's apart of the cooking club and swimming team. In civilain form, she has past shoulder length chocolate brown hair slightly curled and dark brown eyes. As Cure Currant, her hair turns Currant red and tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn the same color. For Halloween, she dresses like a witch. She is the reincarnation of Akira/Shadow Red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a bitter berry! Cure Currant!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Currant Splash!" Margrete 'Mary' Andrews/'Cure Baby Blue' Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese), Holly Thomas (English) A 13 year old girl who is shy but a little more outgoing than Riho. She loves video games and reading a novel series called the Mystic scope. She's really into ballroom dancing and hopes to be apart of the school's club when she's older. In civilain form, she has odango style brown hair with ponytails that land above her waist and cobalt blue eyes. As Cure Baby Blue, her hair stays the same style turning baby blue and her eyes turn bright blue. For Halloween, she dresses like Dawn from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. She's the Reincanation of Mira/Shadow Periwinkle. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a beautiful small flower! Cure Baby Blue!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Floral Tornado!" Sara Crewz/Cure Aquamarine Voiced by: Ayaka Ōhashi (Japanese) Sara is a bit of a bookworm and tends to get way into reading to where she will get lost if she reads while walking. She hates getting her picture taken along with even being in photography club but her mother said she needed to be in a club and the others were full. In civilian form, she has short dark green hair in a pixie cut and dark blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Aquamarine, her hair is longer to the about under the shoulder blades turns aquamarine with light blue ombre tied at the side and her eyes turn aquamarine.For Halloween, she dresses like Cure Mermaid from Go Princess Pretty Cure. She's the Reincarnation of Sara/Shadow Teal. * Henshin Intro:"Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of beautiful gem! Cure Aquamarine!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Aquamarine Magic!" Vanessa Fuller/Cure Powder Pink The president of the cooking club who loves cooking and hates being lonely. She is very close with Riho compared to the rest of the team. In civilian form, she has long dark blonde hair to her waist tied in low ponytails and blue eyes. As Cure Powder Pink, her hair ties at the side of head in long ponytails and turns pink and her eyes turn pale pink. For Halloween, she dresses up like Princess Peach. She's the reincarnation of Vera/Shadow Pink. * "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a beatiful blush across maidens cheeks! Cure Powder Pink!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Pink Power!" Cassandra 'Cassie' Harper/Cure Pumpkin She is the head of the music club, She loves music and home ec. class but doesn't really put much effort into any other classes but never fails In civilian form, she has black hair in drill pigtails held by blue bows and hazel eyes. As Cure Pumpkin. her hair turns orange in the same style and the bows are a dark orange and her eyes turn dark orange. For Halloween, she dresses up as Clawdia from Fighting Foodons. She's the reincarnation of Clara/Shadow Orange. * Henshin intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of the perfect Halloween decoration! Cure Pumpkin!" * Attack :"Pretty Cure! Halloween Surprise!" Terri Crane/Cure Chartreuse She's the head of the drama department who hates classical music which makes her but heads with Cassie when the group hang out over music to listen to. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair in a braid and green eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Chartruse, her hair turns pear green and comes loose of the braid and her eyes turn yellow green,. She's the Reincarnation of Taylor/Shadow Green. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a sweet fruit! Cure Chartreuse!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! Lime Spiral!" Gracia Ackerman/Cure Violet She's a lone wolf book worm who hangs out by herself a lot and if talked to only gives two worded answer. In civilian form, she has short page boy purple hair and and aqua eyes. As Cure Violet, her hair turns violet with blue streaks and her eyes turn violet. hair She's the reincarnation of Grace/Shadow Purple * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a mixed colored flower! Cure Violet!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! Violet Shower!" Chelsea Allen/Cure Canary A bonafied rich girl who acts like she rules the school but secretly she is very lonely since her parents are over seas a lot with their work and she is taken care of by her older brother. In civilian form, she has long blonde hair in slight curls and brown eyes. As Cure Canary, her hair goes platuim blonde and tied in a bun and her eyes canary yellow. She's the reincarnation of Carter/Shadow Yellow. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Inspire! The color of a beautiful singing bird, Cure Canary!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Canary Lullaby!" Prince Navy/Nicholas Jenson Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Mathew Mercer (English) He's the young prince of the Pigment kingdom who came to earth with his friend Topaz to earth after his kingdom is attacked by the ink spire destroying much of his land and went to earth to collect the inspiring gems born from humans desires and inspiration to help return his kingdom to normal along with the Rainbow Drops to find the Rainbow Pretty Cures. He seems to start having a crush on Riho. He has short dark blue hair and matching eyes. [[Sir Topaz|'Sir Topaz']]/Thomas Ritchie Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Travis Willingham (English) He's Prince Navy's best friend and heard about the past lives of the cures and isn't that trusting of the cures but changes his mind as the series He seems to have a crush on Rose Red. He has.blonde curly hair and hazel yellow eyes. The Ink Spire Kingdom Queen Blottin She's the leader of the Ink Spires who wants to stop Prince Navy from repairing the kingdom. Inkert He's the first to attack. Goosery She's the second to attack. She is a magic user who can easily manipulate people to do her bidding. Tinter He's the third to attack. Blank She is the brain washed version of Riho when she was kidnapped by Goosery trapping her mind in the glass diamond while her mind is controlled by her. She has short white hair and red eyes. Thinners They are the monsters of the day. They are made when an inspiration gem is combined with a Thinning orb locking the holder get looked in the orb and the monster formed around it. Items Rainbow Drops They are the Henshin devices for the girls. They are pairs of earrings with gems shaped like teardrops: Ruby (Riho), Fluorite (Mary), Aquamarine (Sara) Rose Quartz (Vanessa), Sardonyx (Cassie) Emerald (Terri) Amethyst (Gracia) and Topaz (Chelsea). Inspiration Gems They are made people's dreams and inspirations. They are heart shaped gems and the color depends on what kind of dream or Inspiration the person has. Locations Echo Creek: It's where the series takes place. In it are: * Shimmer High School-It's where the girls except for Mary, Navy and Topaz go to school. * Silverwood Middle school-It's where Mary goes to school for her final year. * Sunset Bookstore-It's a small bookstore that Riho and Mary's parents own that is in the second story of their three story house. * Beats Studio-Chelsea's parents dance studio which specializes in ballroom, ballet, and Lyrical though Chelsea is trying to get her parents to teach Acro and Tap. * Angel Paws-A veternary/shelter for dogs owned by Serena and her parents though it's on the bend with money issues. Land of Pigment It's where Prince Navy and Sir Topaz are from. It's now used as an HQ for the villians. Family Samuel and Susie Andrews They are Riho and Mary's parents who own a small book store. Teagen and Alvin Crewz They are Sara's parents who own and run an antique shop in town with pretty low and fair prices. Lily Crewz She's Sara's younger sister who goes to Silverwood and is friends with Mary. She is a brainiac for her age but tends to use her brilliance for pranks and such. Students of Shimmer High School Serena Dietz A fashionista with a love of animals who uses most of her proceeds to her pet shop and animal charaties from selling her upcycled clothing and acessories. She has short black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Sherley Jones She's a hyper active geek of Manga and magical girl series and loves to dance. She has short tea green hair and green eyes wearing a white beret. Shawn Conway He's the brainiac of the school who hopes to be a doctor and he is also the twin Michelle Conway but you can hardly tell since their mixed twins. He has dark brown hair, mocha colored skin and brown eyes wearing glasses Michelle Conway She's Shawn's older twin by 10 minutes who is apart of the track team. She has large sweet tooth and tends to bake almost every day. She has red hair down to her waist usually tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Elisse James She's a goth and a lover of fashion who seems to have really bad luck with taking pictures and is usually covered by someone else or it turns out blurry. She is best friends with Serena. She has short black hair with red punk streaks and brown eyes. Mrs. Leslie Fay She's the history teacher of Shimmer high who loves to teach. She has a photographic memory of every historical event saying she remembers it because of her past lives. Others [[Princess Indigo|'Princess Indigo']] She is Prince Navy's arraged fiance who is sweet and kind and loves to help. She isn't exactly happy that she is being forced to marry Navy since she's in love with someone else. [[Rose Red|'Rose Red']] She's Inidgo's lady in waiting who followed her to earth who actually trust the cures more than Topaz. She is a shy book worm type who [[Pretty Cure Color|'The Color Cures']] Their other selves who have teamed up with them two times. Episodes # Dream a little dream! Cure Currant is born!-While practicing a swimming tornament, Riho saves a half drowned boy who introduces himself as Prince Navy and asks her for her help. #Sister time! Cure Baby Blue is born!-It's the annual sister time hang out session between Riho and Maryanne but when Goosery attacks it's time for another Cure to awaken. #Trouble at the book signing! Cure Aquamarine is born!-When Maryanne's favorite author for the book and Riho takes her and meets up with Vanessa but when Tinter attacks the scene and the girls transform to take it out Tinter. #The Cook Off! Cure Powder Pink is born!-When the cooking club has it's annual cook off against the neighboring school but was the bus broken down with the rest of the cooking club she asks, Riho and Mary to help her but when Topaz senses a Inspire Gem he wasn't the only one. #School Festivals! Cure Pumpkin is born!-It's time for the school festival and Riho is running a cosplay cafe along side of Vanessa when the school is attacked! #The Library Labrynth! Cure Violet is born!-When Riho is put in a group with Sara and Vanessa and Terri and decide to go to the library but run into trouble when Tinter attacks. #What's wrong with Rich girly? Cure Canary is born!-When Riho notices Chelsea is in a low mood lately she descides to try and cheer her up. #I quit! Cure Canary is kuput?-When Chelsea decides to quit the team wants to know why. #Blooming Love? #The day at the beach! #Appearance of the Fiancee! # # # # # #Kidnapped Riho! Where is she?-After Riho dissapears while going to get grocery shopping the team is on a mission to try and find her. #How will we get her back to normal? # # # # #Halloween Fright night! # Category:Fan Series